The Legend of Rexergis
by Marie Babocci
Summary: Some Are Chosen to Bring Light to a World Lost in Complete Darkness.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_"...And they shall mount up on wings of eagles..."_

_Isaiah 40:31_

Here we begin, in the lost Land of Amera a great evil has overtaken the land. For many years, Amera has wandered in the darkness, trying to find even the smallest of sparks.

But, try as they might, these little sparks never catch, and are never rekindled. Always, they are put out by the Prince of Amera, Obviam.

No one knows how exactly Obviam became Prince of Amera. Some say he made Amera. Some say the true Creator anointed him. But there are few that dare to say that he had been cast out from where he had come, and assumed rule as if it were his to take.

Maybe it was his to take. It seemed that he knew how to rule. He acted kind and gentle...at times.

He did, however, have several flaws. Every generation, it seemed, Amera was plunged even more into the darkness, until even the sun had lost it's glow. The stars seemed to close their eyes to the land, turning their backs on the lost people.

But when one is lost, there must be hope. A hope that light will be restored, a hope that good will always triumph over evil.

A hope that will one day be fulfilled.


	2. Samson

_**Chapter One**_

"Come see, everyone!" the young boy shouted as he landed his Dragon in the middle of the town market.

A certain pair of eyes turned up to see what the snot-nosed little rich kid had to show everyone.

"_I_ have a Dragon! And only _I_ can ride it!" the young boy shared with pride.

It was true that all Dragons shared a specific bond with each of their masters. But the certain owner of that certain pair of eyes was determined to prove the boy wrong.

"I have been training for the past six months, and I can also now use magic!" the boy exclaimed. "Soon, I will be an honored Magician of Obviam!"

"I have a question," that certain pair of eyes were fixed on the boy. "You said...only _you_ could ride it?"

"Yeah," the boy retorted. "Only me." He knew the man that was challenging him, and he wasn't about to let him have his moment of glory.

A smirk crossed the young man's face. "Let me try."

The boy seemed hesitant. "...No!" he said finally.

"Why? Because I'll get thrown off and it could kill me?" the young man mocked, raising an eyebrow.

"...Yeah!" the boy said defensively. "I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt!"

He stepped forward, holding his hand out. "Then this is going to be fun."

Reluctantly, the boy handed forth one of the reins. "You'll need me to hold his head while you get on," he said softly, almost ashamed.

"Thank you," he replied shortly before he wedged a foot in one of the stirrups.

The Dragon stirred underneath him as he sat down. The Dragon was young... 'Easily breakable,' he thought. 'Just like a horse.'

Finally, the boy let go.

Suddenly, he entered into a world of sudden spinning and such forces of gravity he'd never expected to feel. He was wrong...this wasn't just like a horse. It was worse.

But if it wasn't worse, it wasn't a challenge. Now, he was more determined than ever. He wouldn't fail...he wouldn't fall. He wasn't going to be mocked. Rather, the Dragon would.

The first step in breaking a horse is you must let it know that you are not going to back down. Instead of you wasting energy in trying to control it, you should let it waste energy trying to throw you off.

He hung on for dear life as the Dragon flailed about, sometimes running into things, sometimes spinning out of control. It would be at about this time that he would hear murmurs in the crowd, sometimes gasps, sometimes shouts of encouragement or mockery. But now, he heard nothing but the wind screaming in his ears. The world spun around him like he never thought possible. Often he had wondered how in the world one could not be able to tell the difference between up or down. Now he knew.

The next step, after it has worn itself out considerably, would be time to let it know who exactly is boss. Now is the moment when all fear must be purged.

And he had an uncanny ability to do so. He was regaining himself now. The sky was not blurred, and the ground was set beneath them. The wind was no longer screaming, but it stayed at a soft roar as the Dragon made its last attempts. And now was when he made his move.

He pulled hard on the reins and dug in his heels, arching the Dragon up into the sky. After experimenting with the reins a bit, he figured out how to spiral, force the Dragon up or down, turn, and so much more.

Finally, once he realized that his stomach couldn't take much more of this, he forced the Dragon to land and jumped off, fighting to stand tall and confident while his head seemed it was spinning.

"What have you done to it?!" the boy gasped, racing to his Dragon which was foaming at the mouth, breathless and tired.

He turned to face the boy and said dryly, "I broke it."

"Why!? It's my Dragon! You had no right!" the boy shouted angrily, stroking his Dragon's forehead sympathetically.

"Listen here, kid," the boy soon found himself being towered over. And it was a rather intimidating sight. "You came in here prancing around with your little Dragon, saying you were the only one who could ride it, and I just proved you wrong. Get another Dragon tomorrow and I'll do it all over again."

He then turned on his heel and marched away, putting his cap on his head and pulling the brim lower over his eyes. The crowd was no longer interested in him, but rather feeling sympathetic for the Dragon Rider.

"Samson!" a girl ran up to him.

Samson tipped his hat up a bit to look at her. "Yes?"

"Samson...I saw what you did..."

"...And?"

"...I thought it was cruel," she blurted. "He felt so accomplished and so proud, and you had to just take it away from him. Can't you let anyone be happy?"

He sighed and shook his head. "That kid's been pestering me since the day he and his snot-nosed parents decided to come up in their pure white stallion-drawn golden-wheeled carriage, Maria He had it coming."

Maria pursed her lips for a moment and finally said, "Come on...mother wants to talk to you."

He huffed. "Great...About what?"

"You know there's such a thing as a good attitude?" she snapped. "The sun's shining, you just survived a ride on a Dragon, and you have to act like everyone's against you!?"

"You're too young, Maria," he said, starting home. "Soon you'll see that not everything in life is happy and romantic."

Maria, instead of continuing to argue with her big brother, just rolled her eyes and followed him home. It was futile anyways; he would always find something to come back at you with, and he would challenge everything.

Samson, being as intimidating as he was, perfectly filled the role. He was tall, tan, and too gruff-looking for any woman to work up the nerve to flirt with him. They would only swoon from afar. He had long wavy hair which he usually kept tied back tight to stay out of his face. His eyes, rarely seen as they were hidden under his hat, were rather penetrating and seemed to hold no compassion. Call him hardened, call him mean, call him as you see fit. But his name was Samson, and as long as you didn't get in his way, you wouldn't be trampled.

Once home, instead of going into the house, he went into the stable where all their horses were kept. His father had been a breeder, and Samson had taken on the responsibility as if he were an eager horse himself.

There was one horse in particular that held his eye. Her name was Esther, a palomino mare, and she held a much higher priority than anyone else in his life.

Esther whinnied at the sight of him coming down the aisle, and she poked her head out impatiently to greet him.

He smiled and put a hand on her muzzle and rested his forehead against hers.

She snorted and paused her prancing for him, but it wasn't long until she quickly resumed.

"Here," he said, pulling something from a pouch attached to his belt and pressing his palm flat against her lips.

She nibbled up the pure white sugar cubes and munched on them softly as he patted her before finally leaving her side to go into the house.

"So," he heard a voice from the kitchen say as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him, "Maria told me what happened today."

Samson came to the doorway where his mother was and leaned against the post. "Did she, now?"

His mother nodded. "And I agree with her, Samson. That was the boy's dragon, not just some horse that can be tamed."

"But I did tame it, mother," Samson protested. "Obviam promises all of these lies to people, and they just believe them. Know they know."

"They know Obviam is a liar?" She paused slicing up some meat to turn and face him, crossing her arms, "Or they know you like to tear people down like Obviam himself?"

Her eyes were challenging. "I don't need a lecture from you," he growled.

She glared at him for a moment longer before turning back around to continue slicing. "Get ready for supper," she said softly.

Samson turned around, but was quickly met by his sister. "Is Ryan coming for dinner today?" she asked, eagerly.

Samson blinked, surprised. "...Uh...I don't think so."

"Oh, Ryan!" his mother exclaimed from the kitchen. "He's such a nice boy. Why don't you go see if he can come?" she urged.

Maria's smile sprouted into a large grin.

Finally, Samson sighed. "I can't make any promises..."

He headed back out the door and up to the barn to saddle Esther. "At least it's an excuse to take you out," he grumbled, placing his hand on the star on her forehead before tacking her up and leading her out.

Esther's strides were long and efficient. She was a smooth runner, and she could keep up a good pace for a long time. He was back in town in no time at all. He tied up Esther outside of the Inn, where Ryan would more than likely be at this hour.

"HEllo, sir, and welcome to--oh...Hi, Samson," Ryan started speaking before he saw who had come through the door. "How can I help?"

"There's a certain girl at my house who is wishing for your company," Samson said, leaning against the counter.

The corner of Ryan's mouth turned up in amusement. "Maria?"

Samson nodded.

"I'll get dressed." Ryan raced around the counter and up the stairs.

"I'll be outside," Samson called up.

He walked out on the porch, chuckling to himself.

But suddenly, he heard something. He turned around and peeked down the alleyway and sure enough...his senses had served him correctly.

There, down the way, was a feeble-looking teenager facing two slightly older, more well built boys. Apparently, they were arguing.

Samson scrunched his face. He didn't know if it was bad luck or fate, but it seemed every day he met a situation the he had to take care of, where he had to come swooping in and save the day.

With a sigh, he started down the alley. at about this time, one had the kid pinned, while the other started beating on him.

"Ya know," Samson said, "This really isn't an even fight."

The one who had been punching looked up at Samson. "Well what are you gonna do about it? This kid won't give me his money."

"Maybe he doesn't have to," Samson shrugged.

"How about you just turn around, walk away, and forget about this?"

"Yeah," he friend backed him up.

Samson looked at the now bloody-faced kid. "Need help?"

"He doesn't," the boy was standing up to his full height, blocking Samson's way.

Quickly, Samson shot his fist through the boy's face, knocking him out cold.

The other shoved the younger boy he had pinned out of the way and got ready to fight.

Samson shook his head before the boy lunged. He blocked the first several blows before punching him in the face. "...That was a terrible stance," Samson muttered. He looked to see the beaten kid, sitting in the corner. "Are you alright?"

The boy said nothing, he just looked up at Samson with wide-eyed fear.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Samson rolled his eyes, holding out his hand. "Come on, let's get you home."

Hesitantly, the boy took Samson's hand and helped himself up.

"What's your name?" Samson asked, leading the kid out of the alley.

"...I...Uh...I'm Isaac," he stammered.

"Gotta family, Isaac?" Samson asked.

Isaac nodded. "I think I can get home by myself though."

"Alright, whatever fits," he nodded. "Keep out of trouble."

"Yes sir," Isaac nodded. He turned to go, then stopped. "...Uh...thank you, sir."

Samson just tipped his hat.

Ryan came up behind him, peering down the way Samson had just come. "...Oh my word! Those two guys have been beaten!"

"They'll be fine," Samson walked forward and hooked his foot in Esther's saddle stirrup before pulling himself up. "Come on, supper has to be ready by now."


	3. Chapter Nine: A Message From Rexergis

**_Chapter Nine:_**

**_A Message from Rexergis_**

Obviam sat in his throne, going over the last few reports. He occasionally gave a huff and a sigh as he flipped through page after page after page.

Ahimoth entered the grand throne room. He looked around as he made his way up the breathtaking marble steps ascending to the throne. His eyes wandered around the awesome mosaics on the wall, the grand pieces put so close together that from afar, it looked like a painting. Each mosaic created a scene in-between the marble pillars along the wall, from the knighting of a handsome prince to him fighting in battle, apparently standing out from the rest of his comrades. His sword was stretched out in victory, pointing to a large and magnificent Eagle that sat high over the throne. But as Ahimoth stood there now, there was no magnificent Eagle. There was, instead, a gigantic, detailed tapestry covering the Eagle. On this tapestry was a beautiful Dragon that, to Ahimoth, had a dark hue to it. It was so beautiful, it made you not want to turn your eyes away...but as Ahimoth's eyes met the Dragon's...

"You called for me, my king?" Ahimoth forced himself to say after he had reached the tenth step and bowed low.

"Yes..." Obviam hissed. "I have not gotten your report."

"I did not know that was required, my king," he said with some confusion.

Obviam's slitted pupils moved onto Ahimoth, as sulfur began to spill from his nostrils. "You always must give me a report."

"I understand, my king," Ahimoth nodded, not wanting another tantrum from Obviam, "But until now it was not made clear to me."

Obviam jumped to his feet, transforming into a dark, black Dragon. "What do you mean it was not made clear!" he roared, a greenish fire spitting out at every word. "It is mandatory for everyone! It is your own fault that you did not know!"

Ahimoth, standing his ground, again bowed low. "It will not happen again, my king. I thank you for sparing me..."

Obviam began to slow his breathing. "...You are...dismissed..."

Nodding, Ahimoth stood to leave the room, silently happy he made it out alive.

After the brilliant cedar door was closed behind Ahimoth, Obviam allowed himself to turn into the handsome prince he made himself out to be, the same handsome prince that was on the mosaic wall. Or, as he preferred, a king.

"I see your temper is still out of control," came a voice.

Obviam twitched an eyebrow as he turned to see a very familiar face. "Ah...yes...I know you...Daekon...It has been quite a long time."

Daekon stepped forward from the shadows before removing his hood, smiling a bit. "Yes, it has. Too long, for my taste, but that is why Rexergis is King."

Obviam's face quickly turned to a frown. "And I thought you were here to be nice."

"You never came to see me to be nice."

"True," Obviam nodded. "What is it you wish?" his voice suddenly turned hard and cold.

"Not what_ I_ wish...mostly. You have made Amera dark, Obviam. Not even the sun may cast it's light on her face."

"My people complain about the sun. It is too bright for them."

Daekon's eyes narrowed. "Your time is up, Obviam. This world is no longer yours to meddle with."

"Really? I believe the people like me very much."

"There are many who oppose you as well. Do not lie."

"So it's a matter of who can make everyone happy? I turned exactly one-third of the Angles against Rexergis, and He is still King? I believe I almost even turned you, Daekon...You can still join me."

Daekon shook his head. "No, I can't. Actually, I will be fighting against you."

"I thought you did that already..."

"Now I will be active. There are six different people scattered about the outskirts of Amera. Each are unique and special, created specifically to bring Light into this world. They will lead an army here to Bebalone, and you will be defeated."

"Mortals? You send mortals to 'defeat' me? I don't know whether to scoff or be offended."

"No, not just mortals. I will be training them. They won't be using your precious Magic. They will be using something much more powerful, doing things no Magician could ever achieve. They will call Rexergis down upon you."

Obviam's face twitched, his eyes fixed on Daekon. "And...who are these...mortals?"

"You will know them when you see them, old friend. Be warned; the end of Bebalone's glory is near."

"It can't be!" Obviam yelled, fire again spitting from his lips. "Nothing can stop me! I am King Obviam!"

"A prince can only become king when the former king has passed. But Rexergis still lives on," Daekon reminded calmly.

"I don't believe you," Obviam growled.

"The sad thing about not being in Zeone, you are so used to people who lie. I do not lie, Obviam. Your forget."

Obviam pulled out a sword, covered in a black aura, apparently most superior to any sword ever made by man. "Fight me, then!"

Daekon shook his head, and pulled his hood back up. "Farewell, Obviam," and he turned to leave.

With a cry of anger, Obviam charged forward, swinging the sword down upon Daekon's head...

...But Daekon had vanished. Not a trace was left.

"...Ahimoth!" Obviam called out as loud as he could, his eyes searching for Daekon, even though he knew he was long gone.

Quickly, Ahimoth ran, falling to his knees before him. "Yes, my king?"

"Search this city and the surrounding land for an old man in a cloak. Use every means necessary to find him!" He knew it was futile. Daekon wasn't so foolish as to vanish just outside the throne room.

"...Who, exactly, are we looking for?"

"...Daekon..." Obviam said with a deep hate in his voice.

And yes, Daekon was long gone. He stood on top of a hill, overlooking the brilliant city of Bebalone. This would be the last he would see it in all of it's glory. At least with Obviam at it's throne anyways.

"Seems like King Obviam is in a fury," a shepherd said, coming to stand by him. "Look at his men all scattered about. And all of that fire coming from the top of the palace."

Daekon nodded. "He is, indeed."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," the shepherd shrugged. "But I'd advise you not go into that city while he's like that. His men aren't exactly the kindest of people, you know."

"Actually, I was just leaving."

"Good for you, then," the shepherd nodded. "Live long!"

"Oh...I do not fear death."

The shepherd turned to make a face at the man, to come to find that he wasn't there anymore. Blinking, he muttered, "It's all this sun getting to me..."

"Did you find him!" Obviam asked earnestly as Ahimoth returned.

Before Ahimoth even opened his mouth, Obviam cut him off. "Oh wait...of course you didn't. The fool's an angel..."

"A what, my king?"

"Don't worry about it!" Obviam snapped. "I want every village, town, city, everything, completely wiped out on the outskirts of this land. I don't want anything living, not even a worm! Send a plague if you have to..."

"...What is going on, my king?"

"Just do it! Enough with your foolish questions!"

Ahimoth nodded. "Yes, my king," and again he left the room.

Obviam paced back and forth, remembering when he had left Zeone. Such a beautiful and glorious city...He promised to build one even bigger and grander. Had he? No. But these people did not know. They had never seen Zeone. So yes, he had built the most magnificent city anyone could have ever dreamed. Everyone in the land could do as they pleased. But those who begged for "order" were immediately executed.

He remembered the close friendship the he and Daekon had shared. In fact, Daekon was supposed to be at his side this very moment. But where was Daekon? Going to seek his demise.

This spurted out hate mixed with anger, a sting of pain...never a good concoction.

_"...Daekon will die..."_

And so Daekon began his journey to find the six that Rexergis had chosen. He knew he had to move quickly, for Obviam's army would soon be after them.

But for the moment, he needed some time to think. It hurt him that he was chosen to lead and train the six that would bring his old friend to his demise.

But that was not his friend. His friend was named Altus, not Obviam.

For some reason, being second in command next to Obviam wasn't as wonderful as he had been promised. As far as he realized, he had just gotten the most brutal side of Obviam anyone had ever seen. There was no handsome, charming, wonderful king. there was just a big, black Dragon, a crazy-eyed man breathing fire.

But with it came power, authority, and admiration. Or rather, fear. He was Obviam's Assassin. He came in the night, silent and deadly. He would show no mercy.

"General," Ahimoth hissed, "Gather your armies."

The general bowed quickly before asking, "What is it, my lord?"

"Obviam has seen it fit to completely wipe out the settlements on the outskirts. Ready your men immediately."

"But my lord-"

Ahimoth quickly whipped out his sword, giving a shallow cut to the general's throat. "Did you have an objection?"

Pale-faced, the general replied, "N...no, my lord..."

"Then see to it."

"Yes, my lord." The general gave another bow before going to do as he was ordered.

Yes, it was fear by which he was admired. Or maybe by fear he was obeyed. All the same, he was known as Fear. And Fear was what he would keep. It had pushed all he cared and loved away, but nonetheless, it got him where he had wanted to go.

But he sometimes wondered if where he wanted to go was where he wanted to stay.


	4. Chapter Ten: To Experience Death

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**To Experience Death**_

Samson sat quietly, his eyes closed as he listened intently to everything around him. For some reason, the birds twittered a little differently today...The wind blew a little hard, the clouds seemed a little thicker...

It's just another day, he thought, ignoring a small twinge in his stomach. Whenever he felt anxious about something, he would spend all day being paranoid, to find that nothing would happen today.

But the world around him did seem a little tense...

Grumbling, he stood up and sheathed one of his many swords he carried with him before turning to Esther and mounting up onto her saddle and clicking her into a nice, easy lope through a subtle trail he had made in the forest from his home.

As the breeze went through his hair, he felt much better. See, there was nothing to worry about, he thought. It's just you being-

Suddenly, there was a man in the road. Esther skidded to a halt with a nervous whinny, prancing in place. The mist surrounded the man, making him seem as a dark silhouette in the middle of the road.

There were few moments when Samson was ever afraid. Maybe nervous, maybe a little on edge. But fear? Never.

At least, not until now. With the mist surrounding this man who was on this trail that only Samson and Esther knew about, there was something to be afraid of.

"Samson," the man whispered.

Grimacing, trying to keep Esther in one place as she danced and spun around, too nervy to stand still. He didn't know why he didn't just trample over the man...

"Samson," he said again. "We must go."

"...Who are you?" Samson asked, not sure if he wished to know.

Slowly, the man lifted his hood to show his face. And as he did, the mist around him cleared, and he stepped forward with his hand held out to Samson. "My name is Daekon. Rexergis has sent me to lead you. You have been chosen."

Esther pressed her muzzle into Daekon's outstretched hand, almost instantly calm. Tenderly, Daekon stroked her cheek.

"...Chosen..." Samson said softly to himself. "Chosen for what?"

At this, Daekon smiled a bit. Just enough to show that he had waited quite a long time for this moment... "Chosen to bring the fall of Bebalone."

Samson's eyebrow furrowed. "...Bebalone? The Bebalone? The great city that holds Obviam's throne, a million Dragons, and a billion Magicians? You must be insane. Who sent you to play this trick?"

Daekon shook his head. "This is no trick, Samson. I do not lie."

Samson looked straight into Daekon's eyes, almost as if he was challenging him. Daekon looked back, his eyes peaceful but strangely persuasive. Besides the fact that Daekon found his trail, knew Samson's name, and was well-liked by Esther already, Samson found him to be-surprisingly-telling the truth.

With a flinch in the side of his nose, Samson nodded. "Where to?"

Suddenly, Samson heard hooves coming in their direction, and Daekon turned to receive one of the most beautiful white stallions Samson had ever seen. Quickly, Daekon mounted her. "We must ride, now."

"Wait, wait," Samson protested. "What about my family? My sister, my parents?"

Daekon looked at Samson, as if he was trying to come up with an answer. His brows were furrowed, his lips were pressed together in a sort of frown... Instead of admitting that he didn't know, that more than likely Samson's family would be killed, Daekon kicked his stallion into a full gallop.

Aggravated, Samson followed him. "Hey!" he hollered. "Come back!"

But Daekon kept on, he and his stallion just barely ahead of Samson and Esther.

Suddenly, Samson noticed that the trees were a little different...just barely a different color and shape. The vegetation tangled differently.

Daekon broke out of the clearing first, stopping his stallion. As Samson broke out just after him, he smelled nothing but smoke. Turning his head, he wanted to just fall off of Esther's saddle... There, just barely a mile away, was his town. His home. His friends.

A dark cloud of Obviam's army had surrounded the entire village, and Samson could almost hear screaming and crying even from where he was.

With a loud cry, Samson charged Esther towards his home.

"Samson!" Daekon charged after him. "Esther, stop!"

And without Samson pulling on the reins, Esther stopped suddenly, sending Samson flying forward, out of the saddle, rolling onto the ground. But that didn't stop him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and started running himself.

"Samson!" Daekon quickly dismounted and quickly caught up with Samson, tackling him to the ground.

To Samson's amazement, Daekon was strong. But he still fought.

"No!" he cried. "No, I've got to help them! I can save them!"

"You can save them, Samson!" Daekon assured him.

"Then let me go!"

"No, Samson! Not now!"

Daekon had to repeat this until, finally, Samson just laid on the grass, breathing heavy in despair to have lost, to have the place he had grown up now in flames, being obliterated by the man-no, the demon-who called himself a fair and just ruler.

"You can save them, Samson...But it won't be now, not like this..."

And so, for the first time in just about forever, Samson began to cry.

Sihon was crouched low, his eyes focused and undisturbed. Here he sat, his shield up to just under his eyes, his sword behind him, ready to strike... And finally, suddenly, Sihon leapt forward and began to slice up and batter a crude training dummy.

He then sheathed his sword, put up his shield, and dusted off his hands just as the head began to roll off.

He heard a slow clap behind him, and he whirled around, about ready to draw his sword and charge, when he just saw a mysterious old man in a long cloak. Some ways behind him, a distraught-looking young fellow sat on his Palomino mare, apparently zoned out.

"May I help you?" Sihon asked, keeping his sword partially unsheathed and his stance defensive.

"I've come here, Sihon, to train you and lead you to save Amera. King Rexergis has sent me," he nodded slightly, "and you have been chosen to bring the fall of Bebalone."

A look of both confusion and surprise covered Sihon's face. "...What...?"

"Please, do you have a horse?" the man asked.

"...I...I do, but..."

"Then we do not have much time. Where is it?"

"I don't even know your name!" Sihon protested, finally getting a sentence out.

"I am Daekon," he said almost apologetically. "We must hurry."

Sihon blinked at him, apparently thinking hard, and finally shook his head. "My horse is, uh...this...this way..." he stood up straight and pointed in some general directed.

Daekon nodded. "Then let us be on our way."

Sihon, not sure what he was doing, hurriedly led them to the stables where his horse was kept. Sihon quickly tacked his horse and led him outside to find Daekon mounted and ready, with the young man sitting quietly next to him, still not completely together.

Sihon mounted his horse, and Daekon started to trot away. Sihon was starting to catch up to Daekon when he felt a hand on his arm. Surprised, he turned to see Daekon's companion.

"...I hope you got to say goodbye," he said softly.

Confused, Sihon turned his head to look behind him, to find they were much further down the road than they had had time to travel, his whole village in flames.

His eyes widened, and his heart sank. "...But...This must be a dream..."

The man shook his head. "I wish it were."

"Come on, gentlemen," they heard Daekon ahead. "There are more we must gather."

Anna's beautiful, long hair was tied up and braided, with several flowers stuck in her braids. Abigail was not far from her side, picking even more flowers to place in Anna's hair.

Anna smiled. Even though today seemed rather dark, it was brightened with Abigail's smile and laugh.

"Hey, Anna," Abigail called.

"Yes, Abigail?" Anna skipped to her young friend's side with a giggle.

"Will we be friends forever?" she asked.

Anna smiled and hugged Abigail tight. "Of course we will, silly. Why wouldn't we be?"

Abigail shrugged. "I don't know. But I always promise to be your best friend forever, even if you went away."

Anna shook her head playfully. "I'm not going to leave for a long time, Abby."

Abigail gave Anna a big, toothy smile. "I'd hope so!"

Anna hugged Abigail again before looking up into the sky. "Oops...it looks like we might need to head back, Abigail. It's getting a little dark."

"...Aww..." Abigail complained.

"I know, I know," Anna comforted as she took Abigail's hand and started walking Abigail back to her home. "But we can play again tomorrow! We'll always have tomorrow."

Abigail grinned. "Yeah! Tomorrow!"

Anna met Abigail's mother on the porch with a smile.

"Thank you, Anna," Abigail's mother said as she took Abigail's hand. "This means a lot to her."

"It means a lot to me, as well," Anna nodded, giving Abigail a gentle pat on the head. "Abigail is a very, very sweet girl."

Her mother nodded. "That she is, indeed." She smiled at her daughter and brushed a stray lock behind her daughter's ear. "Also a very tired girl."

"Aw, mom," Abigail protested.

Anna giggled softly to herself. "See you tomorrow, Anna!" she called as she turned and made her way home, stopping short as she saw three men on horses in front of her.

"...Uh...Mrs.-" Anna stopped when she turned around, thinking she would still see Abigail and her mother on the porch when, instead, she was standing in front of her own barn. "...What?"

"My name is Daekon," the one on the white stallion said as he dismounted his horse and stepped forward. "I have been sent by King Rexergis to ask for your assistance, Anna."

"...Wait a minute..." she said softly.

Ignoring her, Daekon asked, "Do you need any help in saddling your horse?"

"Wait," Anna said a bit louder. "...I don't understand..."

"I know," Daekon nodded solemnly, as if he really did. "But right now, I need you to trust me."

Anna looked at the other two men on horseback, as if looking for an answer and receiving nothing. Her eyes went back to Daekon, and she finally asked, "...For Rexergis?"

"For Rexergis," Daekon nodded.

Her heart pounding, she walked as if she were in a daze, a feeling as if she had just been punched in the gut as she saddled her mare and mounted it.

"Are you ready?" Daekon asked her.

Quietly, she nodded, and off they went.

One of the men, bearing a shield, rode up next to her. "...Don't look back," he whispered. "Samson and I both did, and we regretted it."

She looked up into his eyes, confused, almost hurt. "What's back there?"

"...Everything..."

So Anna faced forward, following Daekon. And as much as she wanted to, as much as she felt the urge to, she didn't look back. The smell of smoke and the distant cries were enough for her to know. But she didn't look back.

Rinna, having had a long day, walked along the shores next to the harbor of the city. Her hands were in her pockets, and she almost wanted to go commandeer one of the ships in the port. But instead, she sighed and kept walking, letting the ocean lap at her feet, as if begging her to come see the sights it had hidden past the horizon.

But she just walked, even closing her eyes. She wanted to go, just go, as far away as she had to. The streets and people seemed too familiar, even in a port town.

"I can take you far," she heard a voice in front of her.

Her eyes whipped open, and she froze in place, seeing a man in a cloak before her and three people mounted on horses behind him, the only woman of the group holding the reins of his pure white stallion.

"Who are you all?" she asked.

"My name is Daekon," he replied. "Behind me is Anna, Samson, and Sihon. And you are Rinna."

"...But..." Rinna blinked. And as she did, she suddenly found herself alone in a stable, with Daekon at her side.

"We don't have time," he said quietly, with a hint of urgency. "Please hurry."

Without even wasting a moment, Rinna grabbed a horse and began tacking it as fast as she could. It was a ticket out of here, and she was going to take it.

She rode out to find everyone mounted and ready. "I'll follow you," she told Daekon.

Daekon nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly, and off he went, followed quickly by Samson, Sihon, Anna, and now Rinna.

Hearing an explosion, Rinna quickly looked behind her to see one of the ships go up in flames, followed quickly by the rest of the city. Her heart sank, feeling the ties to the old port town. But as she turned back to face forward, she made herself forget.

She was going on an adventure.

"This boy stole an apple!" a man accused, pointing a finger at Yahab.

Yahab threw his hands up in the air, acting innocent. "I don't know why he accuses me."

The official shook his head. "Please, son. Give the man his apple. He needs to make a living too, you know."

"I can't give what I don't have!" Yahab protested. "Besides, the guy has like twenty apples. What makes the difference of just one?"

"I _had_ twenty apples! Before you stole one!"

"Please, gentlemen," a new face came forward. "Sir, if you had twenty apples, like you said you had, would you count them?"

"I have counted! I've counted them twice!" the man complained.

"Just please," the new man, dressed in a cloak, said rather calmly, but somehow persuasively.

"...One, two, three, four..." the man began counting, aggravated more than ever that he had to count again. "...seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, tw-" he stopped, holding up the last apple. "...Twenty..."

"And there you have it," said the man in the cloak.

"...But I don't understand...I saw him take it! I saw him!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the official said. "If you have any more trouble, please let me know." The official turned and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" the man called. "I am having trouble! This...child! He stole an apple, I saw him!"

"Good day, sir," the official turned only to nod, then kept walking.

Yahab kept a sly smile on his face as he looked at the man, his jaw hung open in disbelief.

"Good day," the man in the cloak nodded, and he turned to walk away.

Yahab waited a moment, then quickly caught up to him. "Sir, sir! I want to thank you for what you-"

"Stealing is not a wise thing to do, Yahab. Not for anyone. Stealing is for fools, for those who have no honor."

Yahab was taken aback completely. "...Do I know you?"

"I am Daekon," he introduced. "King Rexergis has sent me. I am to train you and guide you, and you and the others will bring the fall of Bebalone."

"...Bebalone?" Yahab asked, unconvinced. "You expect me to take down Bebalone?"

"Not just you." Daekon turned his head, looking behind him.

Following his gaze, Yahab saw two men and two women, waiting on horseback.

"...Oh..." Yahab said quietly.

"You have a horse?" Daekon asked.

"Yes, this way," Yahab turned to start walking towards the stables when he saw, suddenly, that he was standing right at the door.

"Please hurry," Daekon told him.

Nodding, and not sure why he was doing it, Yahab ran into the stables to fetch his horse, then led it back out to climb onto its saddle to see that everyone was, indeed, mounted and ready.

"Shall we?" Daekon asked, gesturing.

Yahab nodded, kicking his horse into a steady lope after the others.

Hearing the alarm bells ringing from the tower, Yahab quickly stopped and turned his horse, again surprised to see that they were almost two miles away, the tower still visible over the tree tops.

Almost in sheer horror, he saw as the wood in the magnificent tower was weakened, and he heard the large, beautiful bells come crashing down, taking the rest of the tower out as it went.

"Come on, Yahab," he heard a soft voice beside him, and he looked up to see a young woman with fire in her eyes. "Sometimes we have to leave things behind in order to find something better. It's an adventure."

Nodding, he followed the woman to catch up with the rest. It would be an adventure. And he could start over with his life.

Zera sat quietly, watching everyone at the market laugh and enjoy conversations with each other as they closed up shop. Deep down, she loved every one, even if sometimes they ignored her completely, or if they were unkind to her. She knew that everyone had their issues, and sometimes they just needed someone who was willing to be patient with them to help them along.

_Go for a walk._

...But...

_Go for a walk._

Sighing, she set down the broom and started walking.

"Zera!" the innkeeper ran out, seeing as she left. "Zera, you're not finished! I didn't say you could go!"

_Don't stop. Keep walking._

"Zera!" he called again.

She started running, feeling a small pang of guilt.

_Go get your horse._

Zera went to where the innkeeper kept the horses and went to hers, saddling it up.

_Now ride._

So she mounted him and kicked him into a gallop down the road. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she was. It was starting to get dark, and it was never safe to be out when it was so dark-

She heard a scream, and stopped her horse to look behind her to see Obviam's horde come upon her village. Buildings went up in flames, people were murdered...

"Zera," a man on a beautiful white stallion pulled up in front of her, blocking her view. "We must go, now. Rexergis has sent me to train and guide you."

Still seeing that she could not turn away from the horror, the man grabbed her horses' reins and started riding, turning her horse away from the sight and on down the road.

A beautiful young woman with long, blond hair rode up beside Zera, placing a caring hand on her back. "...I'm sorry," she whispered soothingly.

But Zera was too much in shock to reply. She was too much in shock to notice that she was no long on the road leading from her village, but now in a clearing far, far away from it. She was too much in shock to notice that they stopped and were dismounting. She was too much in shock to see that they were setting up camp. She was too much in shock to notice one of the young men had come up to help her down.

She was too much in shock to notice anything. And she was too much in shock to even care.


	5. ChapterEleven: Grief is Only a Privilege

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_**Grief is Only a Privilege**_

"My name is Daekon," Zera heard before she opened her eyes to see six people that seemed only vaguely familiar gathered around her.

She sat up, feeling numb and dazed, as if maybe, just maybe, last night was only a dream...

"I have been sent by King Rexergis to train and guide you," he continued. "I'm sorry about your village...But you are not the only one who saw your home burned to the ground."

Eagerly, the six waited for her to answer, but she just stared off lazily.

"Maybe she still needs to rest," the one with beautiful long hair started to step forward.

"No, Anna," Daekon stopped her. "She'll reply. Zera? Can you hear me?"

Zera managed to force her eyes to drift onto Daekon's face.

In return, he smiled, and Zera felt strangely comforted.

_Say something._

Her mind raced...she had to say something...

"How do you feel?" Anna asked.

"...I don't know..." Zera spoke almost in a whisper.

"Come on," a rather intimidating-looking but calm man offered a hand to help her. "I made breakfast."

"Hey, I caught it," the youngest of the men protested.

The first was about to retort when the other woman cut him off, "Boys, please! None of us need this right now!"

The two men sighed, stepping down.

"...I'm Zera," she said softly.

"We know," Daekon said gently. "I'm Daekon."

"I'm Samson," the intimidating one added.

"I'm Anna," the one with the beautiful long hair said sweetly.

"Yahab," the one who had started to argue with Samson muttered with a nod.

"I'm Rinna," the one who had interrupted Samson and Yahab told her.

"And I'm Sihon," a tank-looking man who hadn't said anything until now grinned.

"We're all friends," Daekon told her soothingly. "And we can all help each other. But for now, would you like any breakfast? Yahab managed to catch a rather plump and delicious-looking bird that Samson fixed up for us."

Zera had to smile a bit at Daekon's choice of words. Slowly, she nodded, and the others moved out of her space to sit around the fire, returning to their plates still somewhat filled with food.

Anna fixed a plate for Zera and handed it to her with a smile. Nodding and smiling back, Zera took the plate and began picking at it.

"Now," Daekon stood behind Samson as he started, "Each of you were chosen specifically for this task because of your special talents. Samson, your unbelievable strength and will power. Sihon, your ability with the sword and to stand strong. Rinna, your ability to completely vanish and cunningness. Anna, your ability to heal and kind nature. Yahab, your abilities with the bow and quick whit. And Zera, your ability to listen to Rexergis and show compassion. See-"

"Excuse me," Zera spoke up. "What do you mean...'listen to Rexergis'?"

"I mean listen to Rexergis," Daekon nodded.

Suddenly, it clicked for Zera. That voice in her head...it wasn't just a voice. It was Rexergis. Quietly, she smiled to herself.

"As I was saying, some of you may think that just anybody can use a sword or a bow. And you're right. But you have something extra; you have Rexergis guiding your blade and your arrows. Just because you can't vanish or heal doesn't mean you aren't extraordinary. No Magician can do what you can, and what you will be doing," Daekon continued.

"When do we begin training?" Sihon asked.

"Today," Daekon replied simply. "Right after you finish your breakfast, we will all go through some exercises that should help us not only be able to use our abilities, but to use them with each other and effectively."

Rinna smiled. "This is exciting," she announced.

"Did you not see!" Samson snapped. "Our homes were destroyed. Our loved ones were killed! We're out in the middle of nowhere, and all you can say is this is exciting!"

Rinna shrugged. "Maybe they made it out alive. Rexergis got us here, didn't He?"

"That was the best of Obviam's army! Not even a rat survived. Maybe you didn't have people you cared about, but I did."

"So did I! But that doesn't mean I am going to just mope around about it."

"Well I'm sorry you're so uncaring!"

"Hey!" Sihon yelled over them both, grabbing everyone's attention. "Enough! Yelling at each other won't make anything better. It won't bring our homes back, it won't get us anywhere. We're going to be working together, let's at least act like we can get a long."

Rinna sighed and sat back down. Samson, however, with his face still flinching, turned on his heel and walked away.

Zera watched with wide eyes. She didn't know whether she should follow him and talk, or sit and let him have some time alone.

"How is breakfast, everyone?" Daekon distracted everyone's minds for a moment.

Ahimoth again passed through the great cedar doors to see Obviam slumped in his throne, his head supported by his hand, his fingers drumming on the arm rest. Reaching the tenth step from the throne, Ahimoth bowed. "All of the villages, cities, and towns on the outskirts, have been completely wiped out, my king. No one should have survived."

Obviam shook his head. "No...no...but he did...Daekon did, I know it..."

"If I may, your majesty, who is this...Daekon?"

"He is no one!" Sulfur dripped from Obviam's beautiful lips.

"My king, if I may remind you, I believe I received this position for my unmatched tracking skills and subtlety."

"I remember why you are here!"

Ahimoth nodded patiently. "Yes, I am not doubting your omniscience, my king. I am just suggesting that I could easily track down this Daekon if needed."

"No, no...No mortal could ever defeat Daekon. But...but those with him...Yes..."

Ahimoth perked up his ear, leaning in towards Obviam.

"There are six mortals that travel with Daekon," Obviam told him. "You must follow them and wipe them out. Bring with you my best assassins. And take this..." Obviam held out a small, green, glowing Dragon scale. "Approach."

Ahimoth cautiously walked up the next ten steps to take the scale, bow, and walk backwards back down. "What is this, my lord?"

"It is one of my scales, that I may communicate with you."

Ahimoth nodded. "I shall use it well, my lord."

"Now go. And either destroy them or don't come back at all!"

Again, Ahimoth bowed. "I will not fail you, my king," and out the cedar doors he went.

"You have each been pared with another person," Daekon said as he stood before them. "Sihon with Anna, Yahab with Rinna, and Samson with Zera. You will each take turns swiping at each other's hands. You may only make one move, and you must stay in the position you are in except to dodge. This exercise is to help to improve your reflexes and teach you to determine your opponent's next move. You may begin when you are ready."

Sihon and Anna both bowed before jumping into their positions.

"Who's starting?" Sihon asked, waiting.

"Why don't you go?" Anna offered.

"Nah, ladies first," Sihon winked.

"No, really, you seem like you'd be more experienced. You go."

"It doesn't matter-" Yahab dodged a swipe from Rinna, "who goes first! Just go!"

Yahab then made a jab at Rinna, who moved her hand away just in time.

Suddenly, there was a twinkle in her eye, and Yahab's eyes widened as Rinna slowly vanished.

"That's cheating!" he cried, taking a defensive stance with his hands behind his head.

He heard a laugh. "No, it's not." He felt her hand slap his elbow, and he jumped. "If you listen close, you can hear me."

So Yahab tried to listen, swiping at the air. He felt ridiculous until, finally, he felt like he hit something.

Rinna then returned to visible, holding her hand and laughing a bit. "That was perfect."

"Stay visible this time," Yahab suggested jokingly, bowing to start again.

But between Samson and Zera, there was no discussion. No laughing, no sound.

Zera was crouched low, looking up at Samson, searching his face, mostly. Her heart was pounding as she waited for his next move.

Samson, however, could never be more calm. He towered over Zera, looking straight into her eyes. He almost felt bad for her... She was so small, and the look in her eyes was that of a trapped deer, surrounded by wolves. Maybe, he hoped silently, she'll learn to not be afraid.

Finally, he made his move, purposefully missing her hand just barely.

Giving a small yelp, she stood up straight, dodging his attack.

_His left hand._

She blinked.

_Hit his left hand._

She looked at where his left hand was; behind his back, but close enough to where if she just moved fast enough...

_Diversion._

Yes...she needed a diversion. Instantly, she shot her right hand up towards his face while her left hand went to quickly tap his left.

"Ah," Samson smiled a bit, which let Zera relax a little. "That was well-done."

Zera nodded, feeling a little more confident. "Shall we?"

"Of course," Samson bowed.

"Now," Daekon called as he walked calmly through the forest, "This time, with your partners, you will use your gifts together in order to capture your opponents' flags." He smiled softly to himself. "I have a treat for whoever so happens to win. Proceed."

Sihon crouched next to their flag, next to Anna.

"What's our strategy?" she whispered.

"Well..." he thought, looking at her. Anna wasn't one to sneak around and steal things, and she didn't seem like one to defend well. But maybe she had the benefit of the doubt. "How about you crouch in that ditch right behind our flag and ambush whoever tries to take it. If you have any trouble, send me a signal."

"What kind of signal?" she asked.

"...Uh...the crow's call."

Anna nodded. "Got it."

Sihon gave her a nod, and as she crouched in the ditch, he moved slowly through the woods, trying to find their opponents. They couldn't be far...

Suddenly, he heard a rustle. Quickly, he turned towards the sound, his shield up a little more and his sword a little more ready. He waited, quietly, listening...

Instantly, he felt something jump onto him, and he dropped his sword and shield to reach around behind him. But just as quickly as that something had jumped onto him, it had jumped off and was gone...

"Rinna!" he almost roared after her, only to hear a distant giggle.

Yes, she was long gone...looking for a flag to whisk away into oblivion, with herself. Crouched and taking the softest of steps, her eyes searched warily...

"I hear you."

She froze.

Samson chuckled softly to himself, then stood in a ready stance.

Rinna slowly turned her head towards him to find, surprisingly, that he was looking right at her. Was she no longer invisible?

Suddenly, Samson charged. Despite her best efforts, Samson was able to grab her just in time. Pulling some twine from his pocket, he tied her to a nearby tree.

Becoming visible again, she glared at him. "What in the world!"

"I learned how to listen," he winked. "Don't vanish; I might not be able to find you." And off he went.

Rolling her eyes, Rinna did indeed vanish, the tree that she was tied to also vanishing.

But Samson didn't care. He just needed to find...

There he was. Sitting in a tree with his back to him and his bow and arrow ready, was Yahab.

But the tree Yahab was in was a little thin, and Yahab wasn't as balanced as he seemed to be. Walking quietly, Samson used all the strength he could muster...

_Crack!_ Samson's foot went straight through the trunk of the tree, and it came crashing down.

Yahab quickly scrambled to his feet, his bow ready, to find Samson holding his flag. "Put it down."

"Why?" Samson smiled, playing with the flag in a teasing way.

"Just do it."

"Are you going to fire?"

Yahab grinned. "If I have to."

The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to move.

Suddenly, Samson slung a throwing star just as Yahab shot off an arrow, and Samson turned and ran with the flag, feeling a harmless poke in the back.

"Hey!" Yahab called after him, stepping forward to hear something snap. Looking down, he picked it up...to find that it was the head of his arrow. Suddenly aggravated, he growled.

But Samson was long gone. He snuck back to where the flag sat and poked the freshly-stolen flag into the ground, just behind the first. "Zera?"

"Yes?"

Samson turned around to see nothing but a large bush. "Zera?" he called again.

This time, she stood, and he saw her easily. "Yes?" she repeated.

Samson, almost amazed at how well she had hidden, gave her a nod. "Would you like to grab the last flag?"

"Who's flag?"

"Anna and Sihon's. Anna should be guarding."

Stepping forward, Zera nodded. "Sure."

"Here," he pulled out a dagger, and held the hilt towards her. "You might need this."

Zera grimaced. She didn't know how to..."Thanks," she muttered anyways, taking it and hiding the blade up her sleeve, feeling the cold, sharp metal against her wrist, and she moved out.

Zera crouched low as she creeped along, her eyes darting here and there for anything, or anyone...And remembering Rinna made her want to keep her ears open even more...

She heard a rustle and whirled towards it, dropping to her hands and crouching low. And her eyes caught the last flag.

Looking around for Sihon or Anna, she made her way over and picked up the flag. As she did, she heard something of a battle roar before she turned to see Sihon charging right at her. Quickly, she dove out of the way, then started running as fast as she could back to where Samson was; with the other flags.

Suddenly, as Zera peeked over her shoulder, she not only saw Sihon, but also Anna chasing her.

There was a loud _swoo!_ as an arrow stuck right past her, and Yahab was on the chase.

All of a sudden, Yahab ran into something and fell backwards, rubbing his face. Instantly, Rinna and the tree she was tied to became visible. "Yahab! Untie me!"

"Why in the world would you hide a tree!" he protested, standing up and using an arrow to cut at it.

"I thought I would get someone else! Come on, I'll try and get ahead of her." Rinna vanished and started running once she was free.

Zera almost stopped short when she saw something large bearing swords charging at her, when she realized it was only Samson and let him run right past her.

But as he did, Zera tripped, and the flag flew from her hands as she hit the ground.

Rinna then reappeared in front of her, bending over to pick up the flag. "Did you need this?" she smiled.

Zera hurried to her feet and jumped to tackle Rinna, and successfully brought her to the ground.

Unfortunately for Zera, Rinna was stronger, and she managed to slip away and vanish.

Zera let out a cry and ran after her, as Rinna was running too fast to show any degree of care to hide her steps. Trying again, Zera dove for Rinna, grabbing her by the ankles.

Rinna became visible again as Zera reached for the flag desperately, not going to let Rinna go this time.

In being distracted by each other, neither of them noticed the quiet figure simply come and pick up the flag, then walk away.

"Give me the flag!" Zera ordered.

"No!" Rinna countered, then reached for the flag-only to find it wasn't where she thought it had fallen. "Where is it!"

The two stopped and looked around. "...Who took it?" Zera asked.

"There!" Rinna whispered, pointing at the man walking away.

Quietly, both Zera and Rinna followed him until he came to their campfire, poked the flag down next to-to their surprise-the other two flags, and finally sat down.

"...Daekon!" Zera asked in amazement.

He smiled at them. "Hello, ladies."

Rinna and Zera walked forward towards him. "I don't understand," Rinna shook her head.

The other four finally caught up, each of them also just as baffled as Rinna and Zera.

"...Wait..." Sihon furrowed his brow. "You were playing too?"

"But of course," Daekon nodded.

"You didn't tell us," Yahab protested. "Had we known-"

"Had you known, you would have come after me, as well. But sometimes, if you get too busy fighting others, you don't notice when someone comes in and takes you out completely, so you must pay attention," Daekon instructed.

"...So you won?" Samson asked, a little miffed.

Daekon nodded, grinning. "That I did, Samson, that I did. Now, all of you, please join me. I hear the rabbit around this part of Amera is just simply wonderful."

Looking at each other, all six of them shrugged and sat down around the fire, each taking their share of the poor rabbit hanging over the fire, figuring they could complain after they ate.


	6. Chapter Twelve: Increasing Forces

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**Increasing Forces**_

Ahimoth stood before a battalion of his best Assassins, pacing back and forth before them. "There are a few fools that have decided to upset our king," he told them. "I have chosen each of you personally to accompany me in finding, tracking, and killing each and everyone. They travel with a man named Daekon, whom Obviam has ordered to be spared. You are all the best. Now..."

Behind him, the war gates of Bebalone opened.

"Go, and report to me anything and everything you find."

The Assassins threw up their daggers and swords in a cheer, then charged out past Ahimoth, each going their separate ways. Smiling a bit to himself, he let out a whistle, and a large, magnificent red Dragon landed at his side. Quickly, he mounted it, and flew up to the overlook where Obviam was watching.

"They have been dispersed, my king," Ahimoth bowed in his saddle.

"Well done," Obviam hissed, smiling a bit to himself. "Now, go, you fool. The one who finds and kills them will be rewarded as my right hand Assassin, and for there to be a new one..."

It was all Ahimoth could do not to shudder. The mangled body of the former Right Hand had been lying right before him when Obviam announced that he would be the successor. "Yes, my lord. I will do as you wish."

And with that, Ahimoth turned the head of his Dragon, and away they flew.

"Wake up!" Daekon jumped around, banging on pots and pans. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The first one up was Zera, her body moving faster than her mind was catching up.

"Get up, get up! We have to go, we're going to be attacked!"

As a result, Zera, still not completely together, began rolling up her bed roll and tying it messily to the back of her saddle, and on her way back to put out the fire, she tripped and fell, finally just laying there.

Samson jumped to his feet, his swords drawn, not entirely together either, but just enough sane to be barely aware.

Sihon started running while still in his bed roll, until finally his feet actually touched the ground enough to get him moving.

Rinna, annoyed, just rolled over and vanished.

Yahab and Anna didn't even move at all.

Sighing, Daekon dropped the pots and pans he had been holding. "And now the bad people come and destroy us all, and Amera is now officially lost forever."

"Rexergis can come up with someone else," Yahab said lazily, his hand swiping the air.

"But right now, He's come up with you. Let's go, we must move."

Anna sat up, straightened her now-messy-but-still-beautiful hair a bit, and started packing up. "Come on, everyone. We can sleep later."

Zera, her mind now a bit more together, managed to slowly stand, putting her red hair up into a quick bun and helping Anna pack up.

When Rinna reappeared, she was tying her bedroll to her saddle, and she mounted up on her horse.

Samson, seeing there was nothing to fight, shrugged and just threw his bedroll over his saddle and mounted.

Finally, everyone was mounted, and their previous campsite looked like just another spot in the woods.

"So what are we learning today, Daekon?" Anna asked eagerly.

"I am going to tell you all about the Light," he replied.

"Light? You mean the thing that's all around us?" Yahab joked.

Daekon let himself smile a bit. "No, not necessarily. The Light I'm talking about doesn't come from around you. There is only one Source you can get it from, and very few people have access to that Source. Actually...you will be the first since the Reign of Obviam has begun."

"Is it some sort of Magic?" Sihon asked.

The smile from Daekon's face faded. "No, no...Magic depends upon the power of yourself. It requires no skill, no talent. Light is completely different, and much, much more effective."

"So we could use it like Magic, but it's...not Magic?" Rinna asked.

"Exactly. Rinna, your ability uses Light. It bends other light around you, making you invisible. Anna, your healing uses Light as well. Also the rest of you; Samson, Yahab, Sihon...Even Zera's ability uses Light," Daekon explained.

"And so you're going to teach us to better our abilities?" asked Samson.

"That, and widen the scope on what you can do with Light. With Light, you can do anything. It's amazing."

Each of them grew silent, just imagining the things they could do...

_Tell them that it's not their own power._

Zera stiffened. It had been silent for so long...

_Tell them._

Sighing, she opened her mouth. "But we have to remember...this can't be done on our own. We have to remember to not let it get to our heads."

Daekon nodded. "Zera's right. Power is such an easy thing to pervert."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and again they all fell silent.

_Stop._

Zera pulled on her rains so that her horse stopped, looking ahead warily.

"What is it?" Samson asked, equally alert.

"I think there's something ahead," she whispered back.

Everyone stopped, looking ahead.

Daekon nodded. "She's right."

"...I don't hear anything," Sihon finally said.

_Dismount._

Obediently, Zera dismounted, as did everyone else.

_Go forward._

She began to slowly walk forward, her heart pounding so loud, she was sure that whatever else was ahead could hear her.

"Wait, Zera," Samson grabbed her arm. "You and Anna wait back here behind Yahab. If there's something up there, I don't want the two of you in the middle of it."

_Do as he says._

Zera nodded, and both she and Anna got behind Yahab.

"Now," Samson said as he drew both of his swords, "Onward."

Yahab took a few more steps forward so he could get a clear shot of whatever was up there, but everyone else kept moving. Rinna vanished. Sihon ducked behind his shield.

As they creeped up further and further down the road, both Anna and Zera found it hard to take the suspense.

"Maybe there's noth-"

An arrow just then flew right by Anna's face, cutting her off.

"Get down!" Yahab ordered, firing his arrow and hitting the Assassin that had attempted to kill Anna.

Suddenly, all of them were surrounded. Assassins flew in from every direction, picking one of the chosen to fight.

Noticing Yahab was having a problem defending both Anna and Zera, Sihon stabbed the Assassin that had attacked him and ran back to help.

"Thanks!" Yahab called.

"No problem!" Sihon replied as he bashed another Assassin with his shield.

Rinna stayed hidden, coming up behind unsuspecting Assassins and stabbing or slicing them, even once helping Yahab when he had attracted too many of them.

Daekon and Samson, however, had everything under control. Streaks of Light flew from Daekon's hands as Assassins approached him, cutting them down as if they were only grass. And none of them, of course, could withstand Samson's might.

Zera, seeing an Assassin trying to sneak up on Yahab, grabbed one of the pans from a nearby saddle and slammed it down upon his head.

Unfortunately, Zera was not very strong, and instead of falling to the ground, the Assassin turned to face her.

She stepped back in horror, helplessly holding out the pan in front of her.

Just then, a blade became visible through the Assassin's torso, and it was then that he fell, revealing Samson.

Instead of exchanging thanks, they nodded, and he went back to cutting people down.

Except that there was only one left. He stood, frozen in the woods, his bow drawn with a single arrow aimed at them. "Let me go," his voice rasped. "Rexergis was known for His mercy. Can't you as well?"

"He was also known for justice!" Rinna snapped back at him.

"But what have I done?" behind his mask, he smiled wickedly, apparently visible through his eyes.

Seeing so, Rinna vanished, glaring at him before she did.

At this, the Assassin's eyes widened, just barely, and he fired his arrow before darting away as fast as he could.

Samson started to run after him before the arrow stabbed itself into his arm, and he let out a small cry of pain before he hushed himself and cradled his injured arm.

The Assassin, luckily, did not make it far before an invisible dagger slit his throat, and Rinna reappeared.

"Samson!" Anna ran forward to his side. "Here, I can help."

Zera followed Anna to Samson's side, instinctively wanting to care for him.

"Hold on," Samson muttered, grabbing the shaft of the arrow and painfully ripping it out of his arm, making Zera jumped.

Anna then took his arm, holding her hand over his wound and closing her eyes. Gradually, Light began to shine from her hand, and when she opened her eyes and removed her hand, only blood remained.

Never having seen Anna's healing abilities, everyone gawked at Samson's arm for a moment. To see something heal so perfectly in so little time was...

"Come on, young ones," Daekon finally interrupted their thoughts. "We must keep moving. You don't want a fight like that twice in one day, do you?"

Whether he was joking or not, they all agreed, going back to their slightly-nervy horses and riding them at a slightly faster pace on down the road.

The sun was higher than it seemed. As he looked off into the distance, Ahimoth could see the faint colors of a veiled sunset streaked across the horizon. It almost looked depressing...Something so magnificent and so beautiful, hidden by the pain and despair that Obviam had caused Amera.

That he had caused Amera.

Scolding himself, Ahimoth turned back to his work. No was not the time for a conscience. It was time to think.

He put his fingers to the neck of one of the Assassins, not feeling for a pulse-for he knew that was hopeless-but for a time.

The corpse was barely warm, hardly starting to stiffen. Which, for Ahimoth, was good.

Next, he went over to the road, where apparent hoof prints were stamped into the ground. He pushed the dirt around the edges...

No, these were too fresh to be the same hooves that carried the fools that accompanied Daekon. Behind them were apparent wagon tracks, trailing behind the hooves in a perfect parallel line.

He had come too late to see where his prey's tracks went. Instead, he went to work, dragging the bodies into the road until he had made an efficient pile.

In dragging the last one, he stepped on something...an arrow. But not just any arrow; this arrow had impaled someone.

Forgetting the body, he picked up the arrow, examining it. Yes, it was an Assassin's arrow. He sniffed the head...It wasn't an Assassin's blood.

Finally, he licked it, tasting the mostly-dried blood of...who? No one he knew. Ah, but that was the key. He now had what he needed to track them down.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled...Yes, that way. He would follow the trail of blood, the smell now so strong to him.

Turning to his Dragon, he mounted it, tapping the side of it's neck twice.

Fire suddenly erupted from the beast's mouth, engulfing the pile of bodies completely.

For a moment, Ahimoth watched the flames dancing around the very men he had more than likely trained, or trained with. For an Assassin to die was...unheard of. Absurd.

The flames held Ahimoth's gaze and thoughts before he finally concluded that, yes, Daekon and his company must die.

"Ya!" he suddenly snapped the reins of his Dragon, and it took a mighty leap into the air.

Digging through his pocket, Ahimoth finally found the glowing green scale given to him by Obviam.

"My king," Ahimoth called into it.

Suddenly, the face of Obviam appeared on the face of the scale, a wicked smile across his face. "Hello, Ahimoth."

"I have found a band of our men...murdered coldly on the side of the road."

Obviam grimaced. "I trust you have killed the violators."

Ahimoth shook his head. "I have their scent, my king. I shall have their heads for you in no time."

"Good," Obviam hissed quietly. "Do you have any other news?"

Ahimoth shook his head. "No, my lord."

"Then don't contact me until you do!" Obviam's face suddenly vanished.

"...Yes, my lord..." Ahimoth said anyways before returning the scale to his pouch, a new drive in him. Obviam would see how great he was. He would even kill Daekon, who "couldn't be killed by any mortal man".

Well he wasn't any mortal man. He was Ahimoth! He was better than any mortal man. He was better than Obviam, and Obviam would see.

It would be the last thing Obviam would see.

Zera finally sat up from rolling around. Her dreams haunted her...Dreams of her father, from long, long ago. Her heart ached, as she wished she would see him again...

"Are you okay?"

Zera jumped, gasping slightly, turning to see the now slightly amused face of Samson. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Samson shrugged. "I work better at night."

"There is nothing to work for," she countered.

"Maybe. Maybe I just can't sleep?"

"...Do you have dreams, too?" Zera asked, somewhat solemnly.

Samson shook his head. "No...I'm just used to being awake at night. I've found the best time to break a horse is during the night...When it's unaware, tired, and unprepared."

"You broke horses?"

"My father was a breeder."

Zera nodded, putting her hair up as she remembered that maybe her hair was not in the best of conditions.

"What did your parents do?" he finally asked.

"...My parents?" So much for not remembering them. "Uh...I lived in Terlan."

"Where do they?"

Zera fell silent, trying to think of something else to say...

"Did they leave you?"

Zera shook her head. "No...My mother died when I was born. I was taken away and sold to pay a debt my father owed. He promised he'd come find me..."

"...Oh...I'm...I'm sorry."

"It was years ago," Zera acted like she shrugged it off. "But I think he's still out there, thinking of me...They say when you dream of someone, they went to sleep thinking about you."

"Did you dream about him?" Samson's voice sounded soft, almost too soft for a man like him.

Zera turned her head to look at him, making sure that it really was Samson that she was talking to. "I did," she answered finally.

"But it wasn't a good dream?"

Zera shook her head. "They're dreams where...I see him, and feel him, but he doesn't see or hear me, no matter how loud I shout."

"...Oh..."

Again, Zera shook her head. She didn't feel comfortable, making someone feel sorry for her. "I'm used to them," she said quickly. "In these dreams, I just stand by his side anyways. Then they don't bother me so much."

"And yet, you're awake..."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "So are you," she growled.

"I'm not disturbed by dreams."

"Aren't you?"

Samson smiled a bit at her.

Zera sighed, and laid back down. He was too confusing for her to figure out, especially when she was as sleep-deprived as she was. Maybe some other day...

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, and she sat up again. "I have something of yours..." She searched frantically until she found his dagger, and held the handle out to him.

Samson looked at it, then shook his head. "Keep it. You'll never know when you'll need it."

Zera blinked at him for a moment. Why would she need a dagger?

"Keep it, and I'll show you how to use it sometime," he promised. "But for now, you need to get some sleep. I'm sure that we'll have a big day tomorrow, if our history with Daekon is any proof."

Zera nodded, laying down, not bothering to put the dagger away...

"Good night," she whispered.

"Good night."

"My lord," one of the general bowed, "We have searched everywhere, with no success. Orders?"

Obviam looked over the city, lost in its glittering lights. The moon was nowhere near bright enough to penetrate Amera's darkness, so Obviam embroidered Glowing Rocks into the city's buildings, making intricate designs of the stars themselves. There was a point in time where the stars were so bright, they reflected perfectly off of every rooftop and street...

No. This was his time. Glowing Rocks were more magnificent than the self-righteous stars that had turned their faces from his land. He'd show them. He didn't need them to shine on his city; he could make his own city shine.

A deep hate churned in his heart as he thought of all the stars that still remained in the sky, all the stars that refused to cast their elegant glow. They would pay. He would make them pay. He would make them see that Bebalone was the greatest city anyone could have ever made, Rexergis or otherwise.

"...My king?" the general repeated.

"What!" Obviam snapped.

The general jumped, then lowered his head. "My king, I said that we've searched everywhere, but we haven't found anything..."

"Of course you haven't found anything!" Obviam blurted. "He's Daekon! He's probably teleported to Zeone and back a million times by now!"

"...Uh...Orders, my lord?" the general almost whimpered, apparently afraid for his life.

"Increase the patrols in every surviving city, road, and building," Obviam growled. "There are only so many places that they could hide."

"Yes, my lord," the general bowed, then quickly hurried away.

Yes, Obviam would make them pay. When Rexergis returns to receive his beloved Amera, instead he will find a quick death and a heavy defeat. Then all the Stars would fall, and Obviam would be the greatest king that ever lived. No one would ever succeed or match him.

_Oh, Altus...You were my greatest star..._

"I'm not listening to You!" Obviam threw his fist at the air. "I am more powerfulthan You realize!" In a burst of smoke, Obviam transformed into a Dragon, fire raining from his lips and nostrils. "See!"

_You used to be so beautiful, Altus. Why?_

"I am not Altus! I am Obviam! I am king!"

_We shall see._

Obviam roared in anger. "You think You're so powerful! That You're so mighty, that You're too high for me to reach! I could easily rip You from Your throne and hurl You down here, right next to me! Does that sound familiar!"

There was nothing but silence.

Obviam returned to his human self.

"I'll show you."


	7. Chapter Thirteen: Anyone Can Use Magic

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

_**Anyone Can Use Magic**_

Anna awoke first, smiling. Why, she didn't know.

The sun barely peaked through the sparse leaves that made up their temporary roof, dancing tenderly on her face as if to gently tell her that it was time to rise.

Looking to her left, Anna saw the little trickling brooke with a small waterfall that she had fallen asleep to the night before. It seemed so strange that hardly a week ago she had been sleeping in her own bed, with her own family...

No, she shook her head. Now was not the time to remember and grieve, although grieving was something that was well deserved of the people she had known and loved.

But now, she was with different people, each special, including herself. She had to know and love these now, and focus on the task before her, even if it meant forgetting the memories of her past for now.

She laid in bed, talking to herself, until finally she stood, dusting herself off from the stray pieces of dirt that somehow managed to sneak into her bedroll, which she shook out and rolled up.

Quietly, she went to the creek, taking some water in her hands to wash her face. How she wished that she had brought a brush for her hair...

That was it. A list. They couldn't be too far from a town; she had seen signs all over the road before they had turned off of it. Going to her saddle sitting on the ground, she rummaged through the pockets. There had to be something left from the last time she and her father had taken a long ride together...

Aha! There it was! Quickly, she pulled it out, and started writing, walking around the campsite and jotting down whatever they might possibly need.

Finally, looking at the list, she was satisfied. Now...what else might need to be done?

"You seem to be on top of things."

Gasping and whirling around, she saw Daekon, smiling at her.

Seeing the humor in it, she laughed. "Must you always do that?"

Daekon shrugged. "I don't get the same result in Zeone. And besides, soon every one of you will be doing this, so I'm trying to get as much out of it as I can."

"...Zeone?"

"...Oh...have you never heard of Zeone?"

Anna shook her head.

"...Well then...Have you ever been to Bebalone?" he asked.

Anna thought for a moment, then nodded. "My father had to go there on a business trip, and he took me along."

"Wasn't it beautiful?"

"Oh, it was breathtaking!" Anna smiled. "The buildings and streets were made of gold, and jewels were everywhere...It was almost as if just being there made the small jewels you had at home were completely worthless."

Daekon smiled. "Now...imagine a city ten times that beautiful."

"...I don't think I can..." Anna said after thinking very, very hard.

Daekon nodded. "Of course, it's much, much brighter. And there are fountains everywhere. Vines crawl up a majority of the walls, blooming the most beautiful of flowers. It's wonderful..."

"I bet," Anna nodded.

They both fell silent, Daekon remembering all of his memories in Zeone, and Anna doing her best to imagine a city so wonderful, but falling very short from it's true beauty.

Rinna walked up from the creek, holding up a few fish she had strung together. "Samson up?"

Daekon looked at her, then at the fish. "No. He's not exactly an early riser, if you understand. His specialties are lunch and dinner, not really breakfast."

"...Oh...right," Rinna nodded, letting the fish dangle at her side.

"But I'd be more than happy to fix breakfast," Daekon smiled, taking the fish from her and beginning to sit down. "Better start getting everyone up."

Nodding, both Anna and Rinna set out to awake the other four. It wasn't long until just Samson was still laying on the ground, not willing to get up yet.

As the rest sat around the fire eating, Anna figured now was a better time than ever to bring up the list.

"So," she said after swallowing, "I made a list, this morning, of things we might need, since we're so near to a town."

"Do we really want to compromise ourselves?" asked Sihon. "We've already been attacked once."

"None of them survived," Yahab shrugged.

"Then how did they know to attack us?" Sihon's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe," Zera spoke up, "Not all of us should go to town."

Daekon nodded. "The Assassins were looking for me. They don't know what you look like. I could stay behind."

"So who should go to town?" Rinna asked.

"Anna, for one," Daekon smiled to himself. "And Yahab, if he can keep out of trouble."

At this, Yahab grinned.

"Let me go, just in case they run into trouble," Sihon spoke up.

"Yeah, me too," Rinna nodded.

Daekon eyed Zera. "Would you like to go as well?"

She thought about it for a moment...Finally, she shook her head. "No. I don't need anything."

Daekon nodded. "It's settled, then. You four will go to town, and meet up back here. Please try not to take your time; we really must keep moving. You can leave right after breakfast."

Trotting into town, Anna, Sihon, Rinna, and Yahab all looked around, barely remembering what it had been like to be around other people, see new faces...

"So, what do we need?" Sihon asked, taking Daekon's word of advice.

"Here," Anna tore the list in half and handed it to him. "We'll meet back here. Rinna can come with me."

Sihon nodded. "Alright, Yahab. Let's go."

Anna led Rinna to the market part of town, trying not to let the woman inside of her be attracted to the jewels hanging from the carts. All she needed was a comb...Nothing fancy or extravagant, just a comb.

"Hey, what about this?" Rinna held up a wooden brush.

Anna picked it up, examining it. Finally, she smiled. "It's perfect," and she pulled out her pouch to pay for it.

"Come on, Samson," Zera shook him for the billionth time. "Come on, wake up."

He opened up one eye to peek at her. "What?"

"We have things to do. Everyone else went to town?"

Samson sat up quickly. "Where's the food?"

She held out the plate she had been holding, saving him some fish to eat. "Here...I figured you might want it."

Smiling and nodding, he took the plate, and Zera went back to the brook to wash the other plates and pot.

"So, by everyone else...Does that include Daekon?"

Zera shook her head. "I don't know where he went off to."

Samson then began to silently eat his food, thinking. "How long will the others be gone?"

Zera shrugged. "He told them not to take their time. Until then, I'm just packing up camp." She stood up, putting the plates into a bag and tying it to one of the saddles. "I hope Anna put metal plates on the list...these wooden ones are starting to become a pain."

"Hey, I worked hard on that," his eyes narrowed, almost playfully.

"I'm not saying you didn't, and I'm not saying I don't appreciate them. I'm just saying that maybe just because we're traveling from camp fire to campfire and sleeping on basically dirt, doesn't mean we have to subject ourselves to every kind of torture. We could allow ourselves a few luxuries."

"You sound spoiled."

Zera shot him a glare. "I'm not spoiled. I worked for ten years in an innkeeper's kitchen, slept on a dusty old cot that was hard and rough, my hands and feet were always covered in blisters."

"...I'm sorry..." he looked away a little, trying to seem apologetic.

Zera shook her head. "No...maybe you're right. I'm finally free. Maybe a taste of that freedom has me thirsty for more of the things I want."

"I was only joking," he pointed out.

Zera nodded, almost ashamed. "I know...I'm sorry." She came over and started throwing the rocks that had once surrounded their camp fire away, towards the brook.

After she had finished, Samson went and started washing his plate. "So you figure they'll be all day?"

Zera shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know how long they'll be. Why are you so curious?"

Starting to roll up his bed, Samson shrugged. "I don't know...maybe something to do with that dagger of mine that you have?"

She remembered where she kept it, tucked into her belt at her side. Her heart beat, just a little faster. "What about it?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to learn how to use it?"

_No._

"...Uh...Why?"

"Maybe you'll need it later. You don't like being left helpless, right?"

_You are not a killer._

Suddenly, scenes from the last time she had seen her village flashed before her eyes...All of those people being burned...stabbed...

She started breathing a little harder, wanting to forget it. But mentally, she just kept looking...She couldn't look away.

"Zera, help us!" they called. "Don't kill us! Zera! Zera"

"Zera!" She felt Samson give her another shake, and she came back to reality. "What just happened? Are you okay?"

Zera took a moment to breathe, remembering that she was here, now. Those people hadn't called to her. She wasn't killing them. She looked down at her hip.

She wouldn't kill them.

Pulling out his dagger, she held it out to Samson. "...I can't..." she whispered.

Samson studied her face for a moment, then nodded, taking his dagger. "That's fine. I can teach you something else."

"What would that be?"

He smiled. "Defense, of course."

"Oh, Sihon! Look at this!" Yahab pointed excitedly at a sword on display. "I could so use this!"

Sihon rolled his eyes. "Yahab, we don't have the money for that. We've already bought five billion other things that we won't even use."

"Half of those were you, too," Yahab glared.

Sihon shrugged. He was right.

"Besides," he added, "I'm sure Anna and Rinna have done the same. Maybe twice as bad."

Sihon laughed at this, and they kept walking.

Suddenly, Yahab froze. Across the street, a woman stood, staring him right in the eye.

"What's wrong, Yahab?" Sihon asked, noticing.

"...That...woman..." Yahab seemed to be lost. "She's beckoning, like she wants to tell me something."

Sihon followed his gaze. "...What...that? That's just a fortune teller. Scams, really."

"...I'm gonna check it out," Yahab started walking toward her.

"No, Yahab!" Sihon managed to stop him a few feet before the woman. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"It's just a fortune teller," Yahab rolled his eyes.

"What would Zera say about this?"

Yahab blinked. "...How did Zera come into this!"

"You know, she can hear Rexergis' voice."

"Look, Sihon, it's harmless. What's the worse that could happen?"

Sihon opened his mouth, but was interrupted when the woman whispered, almost in a hiss.

"Yahab," she said softly, almost enticingly, "I have something to reveal to you. Something important."

Yahab twitched an eyebrow at Sihon.

"She heard me call you," he rolled his eyes back.

"Please," she seemed urgent. "It's..." she lowered her voice, bringing her lips closer to Yahab's ear. "...It's about Obviam..."

Suddenly, the look between Yahab and Sihon changed to something very, very serious.

"Follow me," she turned around, ushering them into her small room.

Regrettably, they followed her, and the door was closed behind them.

Inside, it was almost mystical. trinkets hung from the beams, each meaning some sort of thing.

Some sort of evil thing, Sihon thought.

"Both of you," she beckoned, sitting down. "Please, the scales have something to tell us."

Cautiously, they both sat down in front of her. She waited until they were finally seated before she shook the Dragon scales in her hand, casting them onto the table before them.

"Look!" she gasped. "Never do they fall this way. Not when dealing with a fate just as this."

Sihon and Yahab leaned in closely, looking at the scales.

"It means, young men, that not only will you succeed...You will triumph! Yahab, you will be king of all of Amera, and you will be rich, ever so rich..." her eyes narrowed. "So you will never have to steal again."

Yahab's face twitched, but he allowed no emotion to show.

"And You, Sihon...You will become the most powerful general Amera has ever seen."

Sihon tried hard not to roll his eyes. Instead, he nodded.

"Your hands, please," she reached out for them. "A vision, a vision I am receiving!"

Hesitantly, they both took her hands...

And suddenly, they felt a shock of pain go through them. It was hard not to cry out...But they didn't.

Around them, they saw a battle of epic proportions, with both of them on Dragons fighting a much larger, more crude-looking Dragon.

"...This is how you will defeat him," they heard her whisper.

They saw Yahab leap from his Dragon and stab a long, magnificent sword with a black aura around it, into the large Dragon's head, releasing a large roar of pain, and a large burst of darkness before it all went away...

...And suddenly, they were just back in the small, dark room, covered in trinkets and charms...

"What about the others?" Yahab asked.

The woman shook her head. "I do not know their fates. Only yours. Now, you two must go. The Assassins might find you!"

Nodding, Yahab and Sihon stood and left the room, to go back on the street.

"Yahab! Sihon!"

Turning their heads, slightly dazed, they saw Rinna and Anna walking towards them.

"We got everything. How about you?" Anna asked with a smile.

But after seeing the looks on their faces and not receiving an answer, her smile faded. "...What happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sihon spoke up. "...Just...tired, I suppose."

"Yes, now block it," Samson nodded before he felt her harmless, delicate little arm come up against his as she obediently did as he told her.

"Samson," Daekon spoke up, stepping forward. "How is her stance?"

Samson blinked at Daekon, then looked at Zera. "Um...Perfect?"

Daekon nodded with a smile. "Exactly. That's all she needs."

Zera found herself grinning, almost madly. Never had she done anything like this before. And to be told she was doing well...

Hearing hoofsteps, all three of them turned to see Yahab, Rinna, Sihon, and Anna ride in and dismount.

"Wonderful! You're back," Zera smiled, going to greet them.

_Stop!_

Zera stopped, confused at the sudden intensity of the voice.

"...Zera?" Sihon looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"...They...There's something wrong about you...Very wrong..." she repeated what the Voice inside of her was saying.

Daekon stepped forward, standing next to Zera. "She's right, Yahab and Sihon. She's very right. Would you care to tell us of your adventures in the town?"

Yahab and Sihon both traded looks as everyone else held their breath to see whatever was the matter.

"There was a woman," Sihon finally spoke.

"Sihon!" Yahab snapped.

"Hey, they should know!" Sihon retaliated. "...Anyways...She told us to come inside, saying it had something to do with Obviam. She then told us that...Yahab..."

Yahab gave him a look, and Sihon wondered if he should repeat it.

"...She said we both had some very good fortunes lying ahead of us. Then she showed us a visions she was having...One where we both killed this big, huge Dragon," Sihon finished. "Then she told us that we had to go."

Daekon nodded, thinking. "Alright, everyone, sit down. Now. I'm about to tell you all something I should have told you before I even revealed my name."

Seeing that he sounded stern, each of them sat down quickly in front of him.

"First of all...I know exactly what she told you, word for word. And no, none of it will come true. We won't be riding Dragons. We won't be using Magic. The first rule that I should have ever taught you: Anyone can use Magic. Any fool, any bum, any beggar on the street. But you six have been chosen by Rexergis to possess a power that no one now possesses. It's a gift, a gift you must use to keep. If you stop using it, it will leave you. Maybe even forever.

"What Rexergis gives you is a piece of Himself. Back in the Rein of Rexergis, you only had these powers if you had a special gene, once dominant, now recessive. It once was a blessing, given by Rexergis to those he deemed worthy. Now, you six were born with it.

"Yahab, Sihon...When you went to see that woman, when you held her hand, she instilled something in you. A form of tracking. Now she, or any other Magician may know where you are."

"...Can't we get it out?" Yahab asked.

Daekon nodded. "Yes, we can. And very easily. But it might take time, and for a few days we might not even get through the night."

Hearing this, both Sihon and Yahab hung their heads.

"But I cannot tell you how important it is, no matter how innocent it seems," he eyed Yahab, "Do not give in to even a hint of Magic. It is a weakness. And compared to what you all will be doing, compared to the power that Rexergis has granted you, it is nothing. And it will be, forever, nothing. Do you understand?"

Everyone solemnly nodded, understanding the importance and urgency in Daekon's voice.

"...Good. Now, we must ride. We have a long journey ahead of us, and I'm sure we will have several on our trail in no time." Daekon quickly mounted his pure white stallion and took off before anyone else had a chance to even untie their horses.

Quickly, they mounted, and they raced after him.

And again, they were on the move.


End file.
